Toby Jones
Toby Jones (1966 - ) Film Deaths *''The Mist (2007)'' [Ollie Weeks]: Killed by one of the monsters in the mist as he and several others try to escape through the parking lot. *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (2010)'' [Dobby]: Providing the voice of an elf, he is fatally stabbed through the chest when Helena Bonham Carter throws a knife at him just as he and the other main characters are disappearing; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Daniel Radcliffe. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Sex & Drugs & Rock & Roll (2010)'' [Hargreaves]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself, at some point between the flashback scenes of Wesley Nelson's childhood and the scenes of Andy Serkis' adulthood; we learn of his death when Poppy Miller informs Andy after Andy goes back to visit his old school. *''Your Highness (2011)'' [Julie]: Thrown down a pit by Danny McBride and impaled on a large spike. *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014)'' [Arnim Zola]: Physically dies of a terminal illness (off-screen) in 1972 in the space of time between Captain America: The First Avenger and this sequel; having uploaded his consciousness into a computer databank, he is destroyed when the facility housing it is blown up in a in an missile strike attempt to kill Chris Evans and Scarlett Johansson. *''Morgan (2016)'' [Dr. Simon Ziegler]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself. His body is shown when Kate Mara looks for Anya Taylor-Joy. *Anthropoid (2016) *''Journey's End'' [Mason]: Dies (off-screen), along with everyone else in the trench, when it is shelled. We see German soldiers walking around it's remnants, and it is clear there no survivors. *''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018)'' [Gunnar Eversol]: Eaten by the Indoraptor (off-screen) after it destroys the elevator controls, causing the doors to re-open. We only hear Toby scream as the screen turns black. (Played for darkly comic effect.) TV Deaths *''The Old Curiosity Shop'' (2007 mini-series) [Daniel Quilp]: Drowned while trying to escape from the police. *''Poirot: Murder on the Orient Express (2010)'' [Samuel Ratchett]: Stabbed to death by Jessica Chastain, Hector MacQueen, David Morrissey, Marie-Josee Croze, Suzanne Lothar, Joseph Mawle, Stanley Weber, Hugh Bonneville, Samuel West, Denis Menochet, Barbara Hershey, and Eileen Atkins (each one stabbing him in turn) while Toby is lying drugged in his train compartment. (See also Richard Widmark in the 1974 version.) (Thanks to Brian) *''Wayward Pines: Cycle (2015)'' [Dr. Jenkins a.k.a. David Pilcher]: Shot in the back by his sister (Melissa Leo) after she realizes how unstable he's become, while Carla Gugino is confronting Toby in his office. *''The Witness for the Prosecution (2016 mini-series)'' [John Mayhew]: Commits suicide by drowning by walking out into the ocean. Notable Connections *Son of Freddie Jones. Gallery TobyJonesDobby.jpg|Toby Jones' CGI death in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 Julie's death.png|Toby Jones' death in Your Highness Toby Jones in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom.jpg|Toby Jones in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Category:Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1966 Births Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by relative Category:People who died in a Harry Potter film Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Actors who died in Agatha Christie Movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Frank Darabont Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:People who died in David Yates Movies Category:Actors who died in David Gordon Green Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Harry Potter Cast Members Category:People who died in Captain America Films Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:BBC Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Jurassic Park Cast Members Category:Hunger Games Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:War Stars Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Captain America Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Actors who died in Russo Brothers Movies Category:People who died in a Jurassic Park film Category:Actors who died in J.A. Bayona Movies Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:ITV Stars Category:Actors who died in Colin Trevorrow movies Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:What If...? Cast Members Category:Dark Crystal Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Luke Scott Movies Category:Why/Whodunit Stars